Communication networks have migrated from using specialized networking equipment executing on dedicated hardware, like routers, firewalls, and gateways, to virtualized network components, such as virtual network functions (VNF) and virtual machines (VM) that may be implemented or run on general purpose hardware within a cloud infrastructure. Network management of network components—whether or not virtualized—may require implementing, from time to time, software changes across the network or across a subset of the network components. These software changes may include software patches, software updates, configuration changes, or installation/uninstallation of software. In the complex computing environment today there are challenges with troubleshooting network issues that may be based on these software changes.